A Soldier's Story
by Alreaaa
Summary: Percy is a Captain in the 108th Rangers Battalion. When a commando raid goes wrong, will Percy choose to fall back on his past, or has he changed too much to leave? Updated weekly, Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

_The warm wind of the desert brushed through his body, he held his rifle tight to his chest and looked at the rest of his squad. "Two, Four and Eight, stack up. Three and Seven, with me." He watched in anticipation as Three planted a breaching charge as Seven rushed in. "Breach and clear!" A moment later, he saw the others rush in. He joined them and booted open a door and saw half a dozen militants with bombs strapped to their shoulders. "Put your fucking hands up, now!" Suddenly, one of them rose up and started pacing towards him. The others rushed in with their rifles high. The militant was mumbling undecipherable words as he held a detonator in his hands. Someone shouted "GET BACK!" and suddenl_ _y_ _everything blacked out_


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the dim lights of a bulb hanging off a crudely patched together concrete roof. I flickered in between reality as I tried to adjust my eyes to the lights that hung above me. Realizing where I am, I tried to lift my head, to no avail. I tried to move my arms and legs. Nothing. "They must have given me a local anesthetic." I thought. I flipped my head around to see a couple of my squad members sitting beside me. It seems that that have not yet realized that I was awake.

I felt the anesthetic starting to wear off as I regained basic motor functions. I sat up as Three turned over. "Morning, sunshine." "Screw you" I smirked. I stretched my neck and felt the deep bruising pain. "Woah, calm down. Doctor said no sudden movements." Two said. The rest of my squad came up and said their greetings in a very colourful manner. "Fucking bastards, I hate you all.." I muttered. They just stood there and laughed, jokingly threatening about how my house would look like covered in eggs.

Eventually, a Canadian auxiliary doctor came up and told them all to piss off. After that, he turned to me. "How you feelin'?"

"Like I need a really bloody steak and a large pint to drown my sorrows." I replied groggily.

He smiled sympathetically. "Don't we all, man, don't we fucking all. Anyways. minor injuries, you have a bad bruise on your trapezius muscle and you stretched your Achillies' tendon a bit, but nothing that'll stay for more then a month. You're to be discharged today at 1300 with seven days recuperation break."

"Thank god for that" I smiled. I briefly considered my options. I could go back to the US to see my folks, or I could just drown my sorrows daily in that dodgy bar in town. "The future is looking bright." I said to myself.

"SEVEN DAYS PAID LEAVE?" shouted Liam. "What the actual fuck? Seven days of fucking paid leave for a torn muscle?" I flicked him off in an attempt to piss him off for our own enjoyment. We were in our squad barracks next to the canteen. I was looking at the compulsory squad picture. A grey hazed caption read "108th Rangers — Liam McGregor - Bravo One. Thomas Stormholt -Bravo Two. Joseph Kenway - Bravo Three. Jason "Hatter" Patterson - Bravo Four. Ryan Summer - Bravo Five. Percy Jackson - Bravo Six. And finally, Danny "Ghost" Ridge - Bravo Seven. I started at the photo of the people whom I've spent the last eight months with. Memories of tours and pranks alike floated back to me

"You listening?" I saw Ryan snapping at my face. "H..Huh?" Joseph planted his palm on his face. "This is the shithead we have for a captain. I sense promotion on the way!" There was a quick round of laughter around the room. "As I was saying, we have a month before our next tour, so I took the liberty of informing command that we'll all be leaving this hellhole for the US, flights are tomorrow at 1600, so we should arrive in the morning.

I tried to cover my shock. There's another tour coming up? I shook my head. No way. This was not happening. This can not. I promised my family… Oh shit.

 **I'm kinda starting to run out of ideas, if anyone has any bright ideas PLEASE bounce them off my PM or else I'll be screwed. I'll be uploading maybe one more chapter this week then resuming to the weekly schedule. Thanks for all your support!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shoutout to Ridearmy for his excellent suggestion on an idea which is the one I am going with for now, don't forget to leave your reviews and comments on what you think and what I should change!**

I sat thinking about what would happen when I got there. I was on a civilian Boeing 747 back to the Manhattan. Hopefully… No. I don't even want to think about it. "I gave up that life. I am never going back." I thought to myself. Comfortable with that thought, I gently drifted to sleep to ease the stress of the long stretch ahead.

 **Fun fact — The flight time from Erbil, Iraq to Manhattan, Kansas is almost 14 hours ;o**

Walking through Manhattan Airport made me nostalgic about the good times I've had here. Hunting down blue waffles at home with Tyson, eating seven layer guacamole dippings with a bucket of nachos, Hell. Throw in horror movie marathons with Jason and Leo. All the memories started flowing in at once. I heard someone shout my name and I instantly snapped out of my daydream. I turned around to see my mother, Sally and my sister, Abilene waving at me. I flashed them with a smile bigger then Apollo's chick magnet sun chariot. I stumbled through the legions of people pushing to get out of the airport. After my time in Iraq, I missed them more then blue pancakes (which is saying something.) I missed every aspect of them, my mom's outgoing personality, my sister's bright blue eyes, I missed everything. They sent me a warm, welcoming smile as my sister burst out "Percy!" as she jumped onto me, nearly toppling me over. "Oomph, you've grown, haven't you?" I snorted out. I walked up to my mom and gave her a hug worthy of a giant. "Ug—- Can't—Breath—" she stammered out loud to which I let go of her and kissed her on the cheek. I was now roughly two inches taller then her so she had to tiptoe up to kiss me back. "Blue pancake with guacamole dip and bubblegum icecream?" I asked, jokingly. "Definitely." she replied, smirking as if she guessed the exact words that came out of my mouth a few moments ago.

Just before we got in the car, I heard a voice behind me "Welcome home, Percy. You've grown so tall." I turned around to see a pretty dark haired girl looking about eight years old standing in a green _chiton._ "Lady Hestia… It is a… Pleasure… to see you again." I replied in a dark tone, knowing that I was most likely going to regret this. "Oh come on Percy. What have I done to warrant such a negative tone?" she looked at me in amazement. I raised my eyebrow, challenging her to actually ask such a ridiculous question. She simply stood her ground and said "Percy, I'm afraid that you're not going to like this. You see, Lord Zeus has—" "Stop. Okay. Stop write there. My answer is no fucking way in hell. You gods with your disgusting mightier than thee attitudes have made my life hell in every aspect you possibly can dream, then you expect me to nod and scrap at your very feet when you need me, and after that you turn back to torturing me. Guess what. Screw Zeus. Screw you. Screw you all. He can find another demigod to torture." I responded in a hateful tone that Misery herself would be proud of. Hestia looked at me with an face full of sadness. "That was unwise. I only volunteered because I thought we had a better relation then the other gods, but I see that is no longer the case." "Hestia…" I started saying before she cut in. "No more talk." Her face was laced with sadness. She snapped her finger and I instantly fainted. After what felt like forever, I felt my feet planted on solid ground. I was dizzy and my eyesight was blurred. "Well well, isn't it my favorite nephew." boomed someone in front of me. My eyes cleared to reveal the throne room of Olympus, just as majestic and grand as I last saw it. "No shit, Sherlock." I muttered to myself as I steeled myself for trouble.

 **Hey guys! I'm sorry for the wait. I always keep telling myself to "stop stuffing shit in my head" and to stop procrastinating but I guess I'm a failure! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for all the support you've all shown! I l love you all! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys

I won't be posting for another 3-4 days because it's rather busy but I promise the next one will be a long chapter 3

Love you all. Thanks for all the support!

PS - Do need more ideas ASAP, also looking for co writer.

Cya all!

~ Alrea


End file.
